No Way Out Seto
by PhoenixW4Me
Summary: I was listening so some music and this kept coming up. Please review with what you think. Seto gets into a bad situation with Sara and his brothers on each side. Can be beat an enemy that's been plauging them for years? Set in future of my books.


I was listening to a song called No Way Out by Phil Collins. Kaiba popped into my head instantly. Then I thought about my books. Now this little tragedy has been born. I'm not all that proud of it but I have to write it or I'm going to go insane.

**No Way Out Seto**

**By Sailor Phoenix1997**

He'd gotten the call at work. And if anyone threatened his family they were in for way more than they signed on for. But this person was supposed to be dead. Dead as a doornail for years.

Seto slammed himself against a wall as he neared the Dueling area of his own blimp. He clenched his teeth and tried to catch his breath.

"How did this happen?" Seto asked himself. "Sara should've been able to take out this guy. She did before. And now he's supposed to be dead." Seto heard a scream and looked around the corner. His Sara, a girl of around 18, with long white hair, blue eyes, and pale skin lay on the floor covered in dark bruises. The Millennium Necklace lay on the ground just out of her reach. Her left wrist was bare for the first time in years save for the miniscule cuts where the Summoner had fused with her skin. She looked up at the man standing over her with a snarl. He wore a red cloak with a blood-red hood.

"How dare you. It's me you've wanted. Why take the others?" Sara demanded. SHe pounded her fist against the floor with such force that Seto could feel the ground under his feet shake. "Wait. Don't answer that. I know the answer. It's because you're a snake that doesn't care about who he hurts just as long as he's got power." THe man reached down and grabbed her throat.

"Careful girl. That sharp tongue's what got you into trouble last time." Seto snarled and came out from his hiding place.

"Put. Her. Down," he demanded. His tone left no room for argument. The man turned to him. His left eye was replaced with a blood-red Eye of Horus. Also known as the mark of the Millennium Items. The same Eye that Seto had on his own Millennium Rod and Sara had on both the Millennium Summoner and Necklace. The man's graying beard brushed his chest and was curled in a smile. The decomposing-brown color of the skin almost made Seto sick by the look. The smell brought him all the more closer to losing his morning coffee.

"Still want to defend this dragon?"

"I'll defend her until one of us stops breathing Akunadin!" Seto pulled from his white coat pocket his golden Millennium Rod. The Eye glowed as he raised it towards Akunadin. "Now! Put. Her. Down! And give back Mokuba and Noah!" Akunadin smirked and brought Sara low enough so her legs touched the floor.

"You seriously want to protect these three? When you could become ruler of this accursed planet?"

"I'd rather be a poor orphan with my brothers and Sara than some dictator without them!" AKunadin gave Sara toss and she landed face-first in the steel. Seto dropped the Rod and gently picked her up. "Come on Sara." He gave her a gentle shake. Her blue eyes fluttered open.

"Seto?" He pulled her close to his chest.

"You had me a little scared there."

"THe great Seto Kaiba? Scared?" Seto placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. AKunadin gagged.

"My son? Actually touching this street-"

"Okay. Be very careful about what you say here! Because I have had enough of you!"

"Oh?"

"ANd I wasn't a street urchin in any of my lives! I was the Empress of the longest living civilizations on Earth! YOur son could've gone further than you ever dreamed if you'd just left us alone!" Sara stood up and started trembling on her legs. "I might not have a Millennium Item, but I'm definately stronger than you ever will be! You can't even kill one girl like 5000 years younger than you!" Seto smirked.

_"Well. She's definately got Kaiba spirit." _Sara balled her fists and ran at Akunadin. THe old man was quite agile for a geezer his age. He easily grabbed Sara's arm and twisted it around. SHe grabbed at her shoulder as Akunadin pinned her down. Seto grabbed his Rod and pulled off the spike's sheath. "I'm warning you Akunadin! Let her go right now! And I won't run you through." Akunadin smirked.

"Really shouldn't've said that son." Akunadin gave Sara a push forward. She slid on the steel until she slipped under the safety railing. Her fingers wrapped around the railing's support. Seto pushed past Akunadin and grabbed Sara's hand as her fingers slipped from the metal.

"I'm slipping." Seto knew that line. She'd said it in their last life. When Akunadin had pitted her against two other prisoners. It had been Seto's fault if you looked at the bigger picture. He'd had the criminals all over the kingdom captured and brought in if they had monsters he could use to make an army to fight against Bakura. Which sounded odd saying that they were friends in this life.

"I've got you. ANd I won't let go. Understand?" Sara nodded and held his hand with both of her's. He knew that if she fell she could grow her dragon wings and take flight. Even without Millennium Items Sara was the most powerful person he knew.

"Are you sure you won't let go of her son? Not even for these two brats over here?" Akunadin tugged at a long rope. Hanging over the railing on the other side of the blimp in a net was Mokuba and Noah.

"DOn't let him drop us!" Mokuba shouted.

"And don't let him use us as bait big brother! It's a lose-lose situation no matter how one looks at it! Kepp hold on Sara and we die! But come and get us, Sara dies!" Seto snarled. Three people he cared the most about. He looked down at Sara.

"Seto, Mokuba's Millennium Key can let you see into Akunadin's heart and see his weakness. My Summoner can only summon monsters and add to the chaos and destruction. Seto. Let go of my hand. I'll be fine! But Mokuba and Noah need you more than I do." Tears were forming in her eyes.

"Sara." Noah had a point. On one hand he saves his younger brothers and lose the woman he loved. On the other hand he kept her but lost his little brothers. He felt Sara let go and held on tighter. "DOn't you dare slip out!" Sara looked up with teary but happy blue eyes.

"I'll be fine Seto. And I'll be back with you in 5000 years or so. I promise." Sara's fingers slipped through his. SOmething small was in his hand instead. He pulled up his hand and looked at his palm. Inside was the Blue-Eyes White Dragon ring he'd given her as an engagement ring. He stood up and walked over to the rope.

"FIne. I let go of Sara. Now release my brothers!" Seto clenched his teeth and expected to hear the wingbeat of a dragon soon.

"Alright my son." Akunadin let go of the rope.

"What're you doing?" Seto made a desperate grab for the rope but it just sliped out of his fingers. He leaned over the railing until he almost fell over. "Mokuba! Noah!" His two younger brothers looked up at him with terrified faces. His hand clenched into a fist.

"Now. WIll you finally accept your destiny?" Seto turned around and smaked his boot against Akunadin's face.

"How dare you! YOu give me an impossible choice and I make the hardest decision of my life! I let Sara go to save my brothers. And then you go and have them killed too? You've pushed me to my limits old man! I say we settle this old-school! WIth a Duel!" Akunadin smiled and revealed his left arm. Despite how decomposed it looked he was wearing a Duel Disk.

"Fine by me. When you lose my son, you'll listen to your father and become the ruller of this world." Seto pulled his deck from his pocket and handed it to Akunadin who handed Seto his own deck. Seto stuffed his Rod into his pocket.

"When I win. You'll get out of my life for good. And I never hear of you again from anyone I come into contact with. Not even a stranger I bump into on the street." Akunadin shuffled Seto's cards very slowly. Seto was already done by the time Akunadin was halfway done. "I'm waiting old man." AKunadin handed him back the cards and deposited his into his Disk. Seto walked to his side of the arena with his eyes closed. _"Watch me Sara. Noah. Mokuba. I won't let him win. Even if I have to go through my whole deck a million times. I refuse to let what he put us through as a family go unpunished. I'll finish him here and now." _Seto looked down at his palm where Sara's ring still lay. _"Sara. He won't get away with hurting you. Not even for hurting you at Duelist Kingdom all those years ago. I promise you." _

"Well my son. WHy don't you take the first move?" Seto pocketed the ring and drew his hand.

"Alright then. Draw!" Seto looked at his cards. _"Alright now. Blue-Eyes White Martian. You helped me out before old friend. And I hope you'll help me now. Along with all of you." _Seto took a deep breath. "I summon Blue-Eyes White Martian to the field in defense mode." THe little white martian appeared on the field with his arms crossed over his chest. "I'll place two more cards face-down and end my turn." Akunadin smiled.

"I'll summon a monster face down in defense mode and place two cards face-down then end my turn. Back to you my son." Seto snarled.

_"He's toying with me. Trying to get in my head. Well he's in for a surprise. My face-down's Attack Up. This card allows me to flip all his cards face-up and if there's a monster stronger than my own Blue-Eyes WHite Martian's defense ability activates. With however many magic cards I send to the Graveyard I can multiply the damage he recives by however many cards I discarded." _Seto placed a hand on his deck. "My move. Draw!" He looked down at Mirror Force. "I activate one of my face-downs. Attack Up. This card lets me flip all your cards up and if your monster is stronger than my Martian it has to attack!" One Polymerization card and Monster Reborn appeared before Seto's eyes. THe monster switched to attack mode and flipped up. Vorce Raider appeared. _"Wonderful! Vorce Raider's got 1900 attack points. And Blue-Eyes White Martian's got 200 defense points. Now. My other face down's a Reverse Trap card. I can sen it and Mirror Force to the Graveyard and give Akunadin 3400 points of direct damage." _

"Well? What now?" Akunadin asked.

"Don't tell me you've got short memory loss old man. I said your monster has to attack. And Blue-Eyes White Martian's special ability activates. If your monster attacks I can send any magic card in my hand to the graveyard and deliver damage right to you compared to how many cards I discard and how much stronger your monster is. I send my Reverse Trap card and my Mirror Force to the Graveyard to give you 3400 points of direct damage!" The Raider struck down at the Martian and shattered. "Whoops. Did I forget to mention that the attacking monster is destroyed while my Martian's going back to my hand?" THe little Martian covered it's mouth and giggled. "Now. I summon Scorceress of Blue-Eyes and her special ability activates. She allows me to summon two monsters from my hand that have less than 500 attack points."

"I can't let you do that son. That's why I activate a special trap card. It can activate from my hand. It's called Defense Standing! THis card switches all your monsters to defense mode and won't allow you to summon anything on your next turn." Seto clenched his teeth.

"You're some riot old man. I'll end my turn with Blue-Eyes Kuriboh and Blue-Eyes White Martian."

"But my trap-"

"Won't allow me to summon next turn. Not this turn. It's your move old man!"

"Alright then. I summon Dark Zebra in attack mode. And He's going to attack your little scorceress." The zebra charged and it's horn stuck into the scoreress' chest. THe girl shattered and vanished. "I end my turn."

_"I'm sorry Scorceress. Your sacrifice won't be in vain. I can feel it in my deck. My next two cards are a magic card and a monster card. And a powerful one at that. YOu watch me too, Scorceress." _Seto placed the card in his graveyard. "My move. Draw!" Seto added his new card to his hand.

"Honestly son. Save the theatrics for the ladies that'll be banging at your castle door for a second of your time." Seto snarled.

"The only woman I'd give the time of day to is Sara. Other than that. I put up with Tea and Ishizu and all the others because they mean something to Sara." Seto dropped his shoulders. "I'll pass my turn."

"Alright then. My move son." Seto had to bite his tongue to keep himself from smirking.

_"THe card I drew was Just Deserts. It'll give you 500 direct damage. I don't play it because I want to see if you're holding out on me. I want to win by kicking your butt and you playing at your best."_

"I'll place one card face-down and end my turn."

"Alright then. I draw!" Seto looked at his card and had to bite back his tears. The monster looking back at him with that beautiful blue eye was the dragon Kisara had hosted. Akunadin killed her for that very monster. "Ironic Akunadin! You killed the woman I cared about for the monster I have in my hand now!"

"Activate trap!" THe third card flipped up. "It's called Guessing Game. It only activates when my oppenent has two cards in his or her hand." Seto snarled. Akunadin had merely said "her" to remind him of Sara and throw him off his game. "You hold one card in each hand and I guess which hand holds the monster. If I guess it right I get life points equal to that monster's attack strength while the monster goes to the graveyard." Seto placed the Blue-Eyes White Dragon in his left hand and his magic card in his right. Akunadin thought it over for a while.

_"He's stalling. Wait a minute! That Millennium Eye Pegasus used could read my mind! Could Akunadin be stringing me into a trap? And if he gets the attack force of my Blue-Eyes I'll be in trouble."_

"I think it's the one in the left hand." Seto refused to show emotion and showed the card. Akunadin threw back his head and laughed.

_"He dares to laugh at Sara's monster? The very same one he killed her for?"_

"You're right my son. It is ironic. That useless, lying street urchin did have that monster at one point." Seto gritted his teeth as he placed the monster in his graveyard. Akunadin's life points flew up to 3600. "I do believe it's still your turn."

"I know that. SO I activate Just Desserts! It takes away 500 of your lifepoints. And I'll end my turn." Seto clenched his fist. _"That's twice now I've lost Sara in one day. If I find another Blue-Eyes White Dragon I'll make sure Akunadin doesn't find out about it." _Akunadin drew his card.

"I think I'll pass my turn. GOing back to you son."

"Gee thanks Pops," Seto said as he smirked. THe same name he'd called Gozaboro in their chess match when he was a child had just been sent to his ancient biological father. Irony had a staditic sense of humor. "I draw!" Seto looked at Sapphire Fang. The twin to Silver Fang but for a Blue-Eyes deck. Seto smirked and remembered Sara's first dog, Reilly. How she'd be crazy whenever he came over and the first time they'd met on that cold winter day the first year he'd met Sara. "I summon Sapphire Fang in defense mode! And this monster has a special ability! If my oppenent just skipped his turn I can attack him directly with Sapphire Fang! Inflicting 1200 points of damage!" The snarling wolf seemingly bit into Akunadin's shoulder then retreated to Seto's side of the field. "Good dog. Now I think I'll end my turn."

"Seto! I hope you realize you might want to hold onto a card every now and then!" Seto's expression darkened.

"What'do you take me for? SOme sort of rookie? I'm the best male duelist in the world and I've proven that on multiple occasions! And I intend not to lose to you. Not with the stakes just the way I like them. A way that if I lose I'll be miserable but if I win my life'll at least get a bit better. I trust my deck. It's never let me down! Not now and not ever!"

"Really? What about that Yugi kid?"

"Shut it Akunadin. That was years ago! And then I didn't have a reason for fighting. And now you've taken that from me!"

"Alright Seto. I sacrifice my Zebra to summon Dark Magician!" Seto snarled as Yugi's favorite monster appeared. But then he remembered how Mahad had turned into the Dark Magician and had almost fallen into a coma because of the power it required from him to use those magical abilities.

"Nice to see you again old friend," Seto said referring to Sara's godbrother.

"I end my turn."

"Alright then. I draw!" Seto looked at his new card. "I sacrifice my Martian and Kuriboh to summon Blue-Eyes White Dragon." The dragon roared as it appeared on the field. "And my dragon allows me to summon Blue-Eyes White Guardian in attack mode. And her special ability allows me to summon the other two dragons from my deck or hand." Seto almost cursed under his breath. His fingers dragged over his set cards. "I'll-"

_"Wait boss!" _Seto looked down at his fingers. THey'd come to a stop over Sapphire Fang. _"You can use my second special ability. By sacrificing me and giving up 1200 life points you can activate Magic Theif. You can take and use his magic cards in this turn."_

_"Thanks Sapphire Fang." _Seto smiled at his monster. "I'll sacrifice 1200 life points and Sapphire Fang to activate his second special ability: Magic Theif. THis allows me to steal your magic cards on the field and use them in this turn. First card I'll use is Monster Reborn and summon my Blue-Eyes White Dragon. And so I'll use Polymerization to summon Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon. Now my Guardian's special ability allows me to draw three new cards and add them to my hand." Akunadin put the card in his Graveyard with a snarl. _"Keep watching. Sara. Mokuba. Noah. THis one's for you three." _He placed his hand on his deck and felt another hand on his. He looked down at the ghostly image of a pale, female hand. Bright blue eyes looked back at his.

_"We're all right here for you Seto," _Sara said as they drew his first card. THen Mokuba gave him a card and Noah gave him the one magic card he needed to win.

_"Thanks you three. I promise I won't let you down." _Seto looked at his new hand and smiled. "I have what I need to win. But I'll end my turn right here because I'm nice."

"Big mistake son. I activate the field magic card, Sogan and end my turn." Seto shook his head and sighed.

"Alright then old man. My move and I draw!" Seto looked down at his card. _"I don't believe this! Well. I can. But I never thought my deck would give me this card so quickly. Not trying to be rude I was thinking more along the lines of Blue-Eyes White Magician or Blue-Eyes White Magician Girl. But this is the card my deck gave me. ANd I'll use it." _Seto looked at his disk's Graveyard. "I sacrifice my Ultimate Dragon to summon Blue-Eyes SHining Dragon. Then I'll use Cocoon of Evolution and Lightning Evolution to summon Blue-Eyes Shining Princess." Akunadin gulped at the magnificent beast as it roared loudly. Seto could feel it's emotions in his chest. Somewhat saddened but still happy. Really happy. He smiled. "Now I switch all my monsters to Attack mode and I'll have my dragon attack your Dark Magician. And my Socreress' ability activates in the Graveyard! By giving up 1000 life points I can bring Dark Magician back on my side of the field." The Dark Magician appeared on Seto's side of the field and somehow just looked right next to Sara's Duel monster and Spirit monster. "Now my monsters! Attack Akunadin directly!" The old man collapsed as the duel came to an end. Seto pulled Sara's ring from his pocket and held it tightly in his hand.

"Sara. I hope you saw that. Wherever you are." Seto turned to Akunadin. "What's the matter old man? Short-term memory again? Let me make it clear. I win and you get out and stay out of my life." AKunadin looked up at Seto with a smile. It wasn't cruel or anything. It was the kind of smile a father would give a son he was proud of.

"She's very lucky you know."

"What?"

"That Sara-girl you've fallen for. She's very lucky to know you." THe Dark Millennium Eye came out of his eye socket. Seto almost came to his breaking point on barfing.

"You mean she was. Remember? You killed her."

"I wouldn't underestimate her. She's a fighter. Your real past should tell you that Seto." Seto grabbed the man by the cloak.

"What do you mean '_Real past_?'" Seto demanded. Akunadin patted Seto on his shoulder.

"It'll come to you. In the mean time kepp an eye on that little spitfire of your's." AKunadin started laughing. "Get it? An eye? I was the keeper of the Millennium Eye and I only have one eye left." Seto had to admit. It was a little funny. He put the man down and walked away. He gazed down at Sara's ring.

"Sara." A dragon's roar echoed in his mind.

"Seto! The duel's over! Turn off the holograms!" Seto clenched his fist around the ring and turned around. The real Blue-Eyes White Dragon was hovering next to the blimp. In it's left forepaw was Mokuba and Noah completely out cold. Near the base of it's neck was it's white-haired host.

"The thing is, you have to put a card on the Duel Disk to activate the hologram. I have all my monsters back in my deck."

"Yep. And I'll be taking back my Millennium Summoner now!" Sara jumped off her dragon's neck and landed safely on the blimp. She walked behind Akunadin and picked up her Summoner. The real Millennium Eye was still there along with Mokuba's Key and Noah's Scales. She ran over to Seto as her dragon gently placed the two boys on the platform.

"How did you-"

"Trust me it was no picnic. Those two wouldn't faint until we almost went _splat!_ on a freshly-dried concrete foundation." Seto kissed her full on the mouth before she could continue.


End file.
